The Importance of Being Romantic
by Sherlockian87
Summary: Molly is reading a book, and Sherlock is determined to make her put it away and turn her full focus on him. Will he succeed? (prompt fill for 221B fanfic challenge on tumblr)


**Another prompt fill for liathwen-slays dragons 221B Fanfic challenge on tumblr! :D**

**Prompt: Someone straddling the other while they're "trying to read" and slowly getting them to put the book away**

**First line: "Is that my shirt?**

**Last line: "I'm a raging epidemic of romance."**

* * *

The Importance of Being Romantic

* * *

Is that my shirt?" Sherlock had just walked into the sitting room of 221B, instantly taking note of Molly who was stretched out across the sofa.

"Yep," she replied, popping the 'p' as she turned the page of the book she was reading.

Sherlock crinkled his nose when he read the title; he then allowed his eyes to trail over her body. It was his aubergine shirt that she was wearing, with the sleeves rolled to her elbows. She only had three of the buttons done up, no bra on and only a pair of pale pink knickers. Nothing else.

Everyone was saying that it was as hot as Hades outside. It was certainly of such a warm temperature that he couldn't make use of his beloved Belstaff, not without risking heat exhaustion. He allowed his eyes to trail over her again, stopping when he came to the faint swell of her stomach. His heart gave a rapid beat of excitement at the thought that his child, _their_ child, was growing inside of her.

"Molly." He stepped closer. He had dropped his voice to a low rumble; the very sort of low rumble that never failed to send a rush of wet heat to form between her legs.

She didn't respond, only licked her lips and turned another page, continuing to read. He narrowed his eyes, realizing that he would have to use a stronger tactic. With an all-too-pleased smirk he began to slowly unbutton his shirt. Once it fell to the floor he toed off his shoes and peeled off his socks. When he straightened he glanced over at her. She was still very determinedly reading her book, although he was quite positive that she was holding onto it a bit more tightly then necessary. His smirk widened before he began to unbutton his trousers. He slipped them off and tossed them to the side leaving him now only in his pants. Molly turned another page, but not before swallowing quite noisily. His smirk turned into a satisfied smile; he knew that he had her. He walked over to the side of the sofa where her feet were tucked beneath the cushion. He sat down, placing her feet onto his lap and began to massage her ankles.

"These will become swollen soon," he murmured. His eyes then bulged in shock when she shifted her foot so that she could brush her toes against the slightly tented fabric of his pants. She let out a gentle giggle but didn't stop reading the book. He glowered at the back of it, determined to make her drop that blasted thing to the floor and turn her full intention on him. He began to slide his fingertips up her calf, brushing over the spot directly behind her knee. He heard her hitch in a breath, but still the book didn't move.

"Did-did you know that romance is extremely important during pregnancy? It not only-ee!" She let out a slight squeak as Sherlock's fingers reached her inner thigh. "It-it not only helps the fetus to be healthy but it also helps keep the woman's hormones balanced."

"Does it now?" Sherlock scoffed, dipping forward to place a kiss directly above her knee, his fingertips continuing to stroke her inner thigh.

Molly rolled her eyes, even though he couldn't see her. She also desperately tried not to wriggle beneath his touch; she wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he could be very, very distracting. Although, to be completely honest the wet patch on the front of her knickers was all too blatantly obvious.

"Why do you insist on reading that trash? You know that I've been doing my own research." He continued to place kisses on her knee, slowly trailing upwards as his hand slipped directly passed her knickers until he was able to place his palm directly over the swell of her belly, splaying out his fingers.

She let out a soft sigh as he began to gently massage her skin. Suddenly he shifted until he was straddling her legs. She was still stubbornly holding the book, but she had long ago stopped noticing a single word on the page before her. He had both of his hands on her belly now, pushing up the shirt so that he could place his mouth there as well. Molly let out another sigh, bordering on a low moan when he slipped his hands beneath the shirt so that he could brush the tips of his fingers along the underside of her breasts. They had begun to increase in size, ever so slightly, and Sherlock couldn't seem to be able to keep his hands or mouth off of them. Not that he had any trouble with doing that before their change in girth.

"Do-mmmm-do you know why romance is so important during pregnancy?" Molly asked him as she held the book up a bit higher, her eyes still glued to the page.

He exhaled loudly against her skin, and proceeded to undo the three buttons revealing her breasts to him. Before he latched his mouth onto one of her rosy nipples he put to question, "why is romance so very important?"

"Because-ohhhhhhhh!-be-because women tend to get love sick. They feel bloated and huge and entirely unsexy. Keeping the romance alive during the pregnancy helps the women to feel loved and beautiful and - hngh! Gracious Sherlock!"

He chuckled, giving the nipple he had just bit down on a gentle suckle, before dragging his tongue across and around it. "Keep going on about this romance drivel and I'll give your other breast the same treatment!" he told her in a warning tone.

"Women also fear that because of the drastic changes in their bodies, that their significant other will no longer be sexually attracted to them-eep!"

He had bit down on her other nipple, this time just a slight tad harder. "Put that blasted book away Molly! I have all intentions right now of making love to my wife!" he growled, glaring at the back of the book, his lips just hovering over her now-red nipple.

"There's important things in here that I need to know about Sherlock!"

He swore beneath his breath. "Not at the moment you don't!" As if to further prove his point he pushed her knickers to the side and plunged two of his fingers directly into her core.

Molly let out a curse of her own, her hips lifting off of the sofa in order to press up against his hand. Her arms dropped to the sofa, as did the book, managing to come down upon the top of his head. Sherlock let out a grunt, but ignored the slight tinge of pain and instead took her breast back into his mouth. He also continued to slowly fuck her with his fingers, curling them upwards to brush up against that oh-so-tender spot inside of her. The spot that always made her cry out his name.

When he realized that she still hadn't let go of the book, he pulled his mouth away from her breast and shifted downwards so that he could wrap his lips directly around her clit. The moan she let out made his cock throb. It was only moments later that she came, and it was then that he heard the satisfying sound of the book falling to the floor. With a smile he gave one last stroke of his tongue against her clit, he then pulled his mouth away from her and slipped out his fingers, sucking them clean.

Molly lay there breathing heavily, staring up towards the ceiling. Sherlock was still straddling her legs. He pressed a kiss to her belly before removing his pants. He gave a quick pump to his aching cock before moving until he was hovering over her. Her eyes met his and he gave her a cheeky smile.

"Thank you for putting down that ridiculous book," he said to her.

She sniffed. "Git."

He smiled again. He then made a noise of agreement. "Git that is desperate to bury his cock deep inside of his wife!"

She let out a whimper and he took that as her consent. He pushed her knickers to the side once more, and with his cock in his hand he positioned himself before slowly sliding into her eager body. They both moaned before she grabbed the sides of his face and pulled him down so that she could crash her lips against his. He began to thrust, slowly and methodically, as he returned the kiss.

"Making - mmm! - making love to me on the sofa isn't all that romantic," she murmured against his lips as he continued his slow pace.

He huffed, giving a slightly harder thrust. "Still going on about that?"

"Yes! Oh fuck! … Romance is important Sherlock!"

He kissed her again, in hopes of shutting her up and making her forget about the whole romance thing. She did fall silent then, only letting out moans and whimpers as he continued to slowly thrust into her. He began to press kisses to the side of her neck, groaning when she rocked her hips up to meet his. He loved it when the rounded bump of her belly became pressed against him. As he suckled on a freckle he dropped his hand down and moved it in-between their joined bodies so that he could stroke her clit.

Molly cried out, digging her nails into his back as she came undone around him. He only had to give two more thrusts, the sensations of her convulsing around him causing his orgasm to hit. He kissed her, moaning her name against his lips. He then pressed his forehead to hers, the pair of them breathing heavily.

He kept himself buried inside of her as he nudged her onto her side, curling his body around hers. He gave her a tender kiss, cradling her face in his hand. When they parted she smiled at him.

"Romance isn't dead Sherlock. Neither is chivalry. You can be quite the romantic when you choose to be."

He rolled his eyes. "Honestly Molly, are you going to continue to carry on about that? I can guarantee you that I will never stop loving you, entirely through your pregnancy." He ran his hand over her belly. "And even after. I did promise till death do we part … did I not?"

She began to pout. "But- but I'm afraid I might become sick! I need a Consulting Detective to tell help me find the cure!"

He stared down at her, the light bulb inside of his head turning on. All this time she had been only teasing him. He quickly schooled his features into a dignified expression. "Oh but darling don't you know, I am the cure!"

She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, are you now?"

"Why yes. I know that you are well aware that you need a vaccine to help prevent getting sick. And a vaccine always contains a part of the illness …" He paused for dramatic effect. "You're in luck," he declared smugly, and what he said next made her throw back her head and roar with laughter. "… I'm a raging epidemic of romance."

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

***snort* … he doesn't have a big ego at all … does he? :-P**

**This is another one that I struggled with the ending of :-/**

**Be sure to let me know what you think! **


End file.
